


What You Really Deserve

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, temporarily hurt Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Wyrd - The web of cause-and-effect that permeates the universe. The Germanic/North European equivalent of karma.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #421: Wyrd





	What You Really Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet 421: wyrd
> 
> Teen Wolf Bingo: Stiles' bat

Scott had sneered at the report of a single Wendingo living in the Preserve. "It's only one and I'll talk to it this weekend," he said dismissively. "It'll be fine." It had 'only' killed three people. 

Stiles had rolled his eyes and Peter had sighed. They had left the pack meeting together and had made their own plans to take out the Wendingo that night. But a human with a bat and a single 'wolf against what turned out to be six Wendingos wasn't good odds. Peter was bleeding heavily and one of the Wendingos had separated Stiles from Peter. 

Stiles swung his bat but the Wendingo batted it away. "No-o-o-o-o!!!!" Stiles screamed as the Wendingo thrust its claws into his abdomen and jerked up. _Dad! Peter! No... I can't leave them!_

Stiles woke in that damned white space that he remembered from the 'ritual' Deaton had talked them into. He looked around but didn't see anything but white, even in the distance. Guessing there was a reason he was there, he lay back on the floor and closed his eyes. He focused on breathing evenly.

"You are interesting, young Mieczyslaw." A voice said unexpectedly, breaking his meditation. "Not many are brought to me by The Powers That Be."

Stiles opened his eyes to see a beautiful, young child sitting in lotus position at his feet. At the young age the being appeared to be, the child could be male or female and Stiles decided on male. He would correct Stiles if it was important.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked raising his head from the floor.

The child shrugged. "No one. Every one. Some one."

Stiles dropped his head back on the floor with a small thud. Ow! "Oh, great. More cryptic bullshit."

The child clapped his hands and laughed. 

Stiles sat up to look at the... being in front of him. "I mean it! Why can't you guys ever give me a straight answer?"

A smile. "Because there is no one answer."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead. Figures. "Okay, what now?"

The child sobered. "I am here because you have been taken before your time." He held up a hand as Stiles was about to speak. "But, I cannot just put you back. Your body is too damaged to sustain you and it allows me a chance to... change some things."

Stiles fist pumped. "Yes!"

"Do not be too hasty. There are things I cannot change."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, then. What can you do?"

"Whatever I do, it must be Justice, not vengeance."

Interesting. "I can work with that!" Stiles nodded. 

"Why should you select?" The child tilted his head. "Why is it not my choice?"

"Why else am I here?" Stiles challenged. "Someone or something put us together."

"Granted." A small nod. "If you were to select, what... three things would you select?"

Stiles laughed. Even to him it sounded faintly manic. "Like three wishes?"

A shrug. "If you would like to think of it as such. But there are no guarantees those will be the things that are changed."

"Okay... let me think for a moment." Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What _Justice_ would serve the most people?

"Kate Argent. She gets caught by her brother the first time she tries to take out a pack on her own and he brings her before the Hunters' Council for it," Stiles said.

"You do not want her simply stopped?" 

Stiles shrugged. "If you are looking for Justice, the Hunters must police themselves. And Chris Argent deserves the chance to do the right thing before Kate gets out of control. It also brings Gerard into the open sooner, before he goes too far on his murder spree."

"Interesting choice. Go on."

Stiles thought some more. "Peter Hale gets to know all of his children. He doesn't have to raise them but Talia doesn't hide them from him. Hopefully, that means she's a better Alpha."

"Another interesting choice."

"Oh, man... now I don't know..." Stiles thought furiously. One more choice and there are so many things he would fix... his mom, saving Paige from bite rejection, saving Scott from himself, making Derek less sour, curing Erica's epilepsy, saving Boyd's sister... 

However, he needed to think about _Justice_. 

Ah! The 'greater good' hopefully! "Save the Nemeton. Cure whatever is wrong with it and don't let it be cut down. It will serve the supernatural world to save it." Maybe the Nogitsune would be taken care of before it was even placed there.

"Nothing for yourself, young Mieczyslaw?" the being asked gently.

Stiles gave a rueful grin. "Bad things happen to me and around me but I can't think of anything that requires Justice. Any of those will be good enough for me."

"I will take your suggestions into consideration," the child replied. "Rest. It may be a while."

"Okay, sure," Stiles shot back. "I'll just hang around here while you're off doing whatever you do." He waved a hand in the air.

The child smiled. "I see why they like you. We may meet again."

"Oh, goody! Something to look forward to!" Stiles sighed. "Thank you."

"For what?" The child was startled.

"For anything. For everything." Stiles nodded. He could be as cryptic as the next asshole.

Another laugh. "Sleep."

Stiles stretched and opened his eyes... to look up at a towering tree. He was resting against the trunk and a small breeze wafted around him.

"Yes!" Stiles grinned. At least the Nemeton was fixed. He could _feel_ the tree and the serenity in the Preserve. He lay a hand against the tree. "Good going, old girl. So glad to see you!"

A feeling of happiness came back to him.

Stiles looked down at himself. He didn't feel older but he felt coordinated and calm. And his clothes were not what he usually wore. The jeans were well fitted, the sweater was soft, and the hiking shoes looked expensive. There was a knife strapped to his ankle and mountain ash in his pocket. 

Looking around, he noticed a small trail that led toward the old Hale house. It was as good a direction as any. The walk was easy in the sunlit day. 

Stiles stopped when he walked into a meadow and saw the Hale house standing in front of him. It was the same as the pictures he had seen once -- whole and unburnt. 

"Uncle Stiles is back!" a young girl -- Beth, Erica and Boyd's daughter, he suddenly knew -- called out. "Yay! Dinner will be soon!" She ran into the house. He heard several adult voices call, "No running in the house!"

Peter got up from a seat on the porch. "That didn't take as long as you thought it might," he said. He moved into Stiles' space and gave a soft kiss. When Stiles didn't react, Peter drew back and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just... my head's still in Preserve," Stiles equivocated. 

"Oh! Take a minute. Do you need a drink? Something to eat?" Peter asked.

"Some water?" Stiles was unsure of what to ask for and water was always safe.

"I told you to take some with you," Peter groused gently.

"Drank that," Stiles admitted, knowing where he had left the bottles he had taken with him.

"Too bad you have to do the renewal alone," Peter replied. "Next time you should take a bag with more water and some food with you."

"I'll try to remember that," Stiles said. 

"Come on, dinner's almost ready," Peter said, taking his hand.

Names flowed in Stiles' head. Lydia and Jackson's twin sons -- Peter's grandchildren. Malia's boyfriend. Cora's girlfriend. Aunts, uncles, cousins. People that had died _Before_.

"You have time for a shower," a familiar voice called. "You're done earlier than you thought. Your dad should be here shortly."

"Mom!" Stiles broke away from Peter and wrapped his arms tightly about his mom. His mom was alive! Stiles fought tears.

"Not that I mind, but what brought this on?" Claudia asked gently as she wrapped her arms about him.

"Just..." The words would not come. It was something he could not say aloud. 

That must have made some sense. "Okay, off to the shower, young man," Claudia said firmly. "Peter, you stay down here or you'll both be there forever." Peter grinned and Stiles fought a blush. "It's not quite a year and I know how newlyweds are. You can behave for the afternoon!"

Stiles hugged her fiercely. "I'll be quick."

"Good! Now go!" She gave him a small shove. 

On his way to the stairs, Stiles stopped and gave Peter a small kiss. 

In the shower, more information flooded his mind. 

He had been twenty-one when he had 'died' and he was now twenty-five. Giving up four years of his life to have his mom back was a small price he gladly gave. He and Peter had been married for a year and lived in the Hale house.

Kate Argent had died as a child and the Argent family called Gerard, his wife Madeline, and Christopher back to France to determine the new Matriarch. Madeline and Christopher had come back to America years later, without Gerard.

Rafe McCall had been transferred by the FBI to the Miami office when Scott was in kindergarten. Scott and Stiles had never met. 

Stiles panted from the flow of information.

His mom was Emissary for the Hale pack and Peter was the Alpha! Talia had not taken that decision by her mother well and had moved to Montana to be with her husband's pack.

" _Before_ will become as a dream," the child's voice floated through his mind. "You have picked well, Mieczyslaw. Take care of my Nemeton and it will take care of you."

"Thank you!" Stiles said aloud. "I will!"

"You serve the world as my representative of _Justice_. Live well and be happy."

The voice faded, as did the memories of _Before_. 

Stiles finished up his shower and dressed, ravenous after performing the renewal ritual at the Nemeton. He hurried back down the stairs to join his family.

**Author's Note:**

> (W)hat (Y)ou (R)eally (D)eserve -- I couldn't resist, it fit so nicely to the word and the story!


End file.
